


Divided Loyalties

by LuckyLadybug



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/pseuds/LuckyLadybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addendum to Read and Destroy. When the dust settles and the microfilm digests, there's still something Brett wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine and the story is! This is an epilogue to Read and Destroy, because as adorable and hilarious as the episode is, there was still one question I wanted answered.

After the microfilm was safely destroyed and Brett and Danny were safely back at the mansion, Brett wanted some answers and was bound and determined to get them.

"Daniel," he said as they reclined in the drawing room with a crackling fire and a purring cat, "did you know that I'd been recruited to get that microfilm for the British?"

Danny suddenly found it very interesting to look down and pet the cat. "Why would you ask that, Your Lordship?"

"Because of your behavior when I first arrived," Brett replied. "Granted, your behavior often is odd, but it's even more overbearing when you either want something from me or are trying to put one over on me."

Danny looked up again with a start. "You know, I could turn that question around and ask you," he said. "Did you know that I'd been hired to get the film for the Americans?"

"No," Brett said matter-of-factly.

"Would you have gone through with it if you had?"

Brett considered that. "Maybe," he said.

"Why?"

"Patriotism, perhaps. And I might wonder just what someone else might do to you if they were recruited in my stead."

"That's it exactly," Danny pounced.

"What's it exactly?" Brett retorted.

"What you said," Danny insisted. "I'm a real patriotic American, even if I am living in England. And then I was worried that if I said No, they'd bring in somebody else who wouldn't care if you got hurt."

"So you did know," Brett grunted.

"Yeah." Danny petted the cat again. "Are you mad?"

Brett leaned on the mantle with one elbow. "No," he said frankly. "I was a little hurt, perhaps, but then I tried to reason out why you might do it and ended up with the reasons we both gave."

"Good," Danny said in relief. "So we're okay then?"

"Yes. Only . . ." Brett paused. "I wonder what will happen if anything else like this comes up in the future. Will we drift to our respective sides again? It is a problem, you know, each of us devoted to our specific country."

"Well, at least usually the Brits and the Americans aren't at odds these days," Danny said.

"But what if we were?" Brett retorted.

Danny thought about it. "We ate the film because we were sick of how this case was making us not trust each other. Or really, I guess it was making me not trust you." He sighed and looked down. "I don't want that to happen again. I guess if it comes down to being loyal to my country or to you, I'd rather be loyal to you."

"That's the conclusion I came to as well," Brett admitted.

Danny looked at him in surprise. "Really? You'd go against England for me?"

"Really." Brett pushed away from the fireplace. "I just hope it won't ever come to that."

"Me too, Pal," Danny declared. "But hey, it's great to know we've got each other's backs if it ever does."

"Yes," Brett said. "It is."


End file.
